The present invention is related to apparatus for sensing and indicating the level of a fluid within a fluid sump in association with an internal combustion engine and more particularly to such indicating devices having visual inspection windows whereby the quality of the fluid as well as its level may be examined.
Nearly all fluid sumps for oil or other fluid associated with an internal combustion engine make use of a "dip stick" by which the fluid level within the engine sump, transmission, etc., is periodically checked. To inspect the fluid level, the operator must pull the dip stick from the sump after the fluid has sufficiently settled to permit an accurate reading. The fluid level within the sump is indicated on the dip stick by the level reached by the liquid in relation to markings on the lower dip stick end. This is an inconvenient method by which the liquid level within a sump may be checked. It is also relatively ineffective for determining the consistency of quality of fluid within the sump since such a fine film is left remaining on the dip stick shaft.
Another problem is that the operator may forget or may not have sufficient time to stop and go through the several steps required for checking the fluid level and quality within a sump.
It therefore becomes desirable to obtain some form of visual inspection and level sensing device that will enable an operator to conveniently check the liquid level and quality of a fluid within a sump while the associated engine is running, without leaving his normal work station. It is also desirable to obtain such a device that may be located at a position remote from the associated engine such as within the cab of a vehicle or within a control station that is easily accessible by the operator.
It is also desirable to obtain some form of visual inspection and level sensing device that may be periodically operated or that may be automatically and continuously operated to monitor the level and quality of a fluid within a sump.